The Decision
by balthazor66
Summary: Hermione's POV. Hermione is pregnant with Harry's child, but Harry left her because she was only obliged to give Harry a child and is bound by a kind of 'contract' to give Harry and Draco a kid to raise.


Just a HARRY POTTER fanfiction…

****

THE DECISION

By: balthazor66, 2004

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance

Characters: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger

Synopsis: Hermione's POV. Hermione is pregnant with Harry's child, but Harry left her because she was only obliged to give Harry a child and is bound by a kind of 'contract' to give Harry and Draco a kid to raise.

Feedback: The idea of this fic is really, really unexpected to come out of my silly imagination when I first sat down in front of my PC, thinking hard of what to write for my next piece of work. Then, after like half an hour of fruitless silence, it finally occurred to me that this kind of fic would be quite good as a one-shot. Trust me, It's so freakin' HARD to write with a girl's point of view, especially because I'm such a stupid boy who's got exactly no clue of how girls think. This makes me think Harry Potter's such a bastard when I was in the process of writing this, heheh but I guess it was just a spontaneous reaction anyway. he's still my favorite until now. I'm done with it now, though, so, just hit into the story right away!

Disclaimer: The characters in this fanfiction, either featured or mentioned, do not belong to me. I don't own them, at all, and I'm so incredibly furious about that . This fanfic does belong to me, though. Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to give your reviews!

-----

"Draco, I'm thirsty."

It was a moment before he looked up to me from a book he was immersed in reading on his lap. His cool, gray eyes met my dark ones, and he sighed as he rose from his chair then put the book upside down on it.

"Don't move," he said, pointing his finger at me.

Like I could. But I nodded to appease him, and so he departed.

I gazed emptily at his slowly-retreating back until he took a turn to the right, heading to the kitchen to get me my drink. I sighed, leaned back, then run my fingers over my engorged belly. This wasn't easy for him, and neither for me, but it would be over really soon. Just another month, and my little angle would be born. The fact that this was going to an end frightened me, because I knew that the next time I saw Harry would be the last for a long time.

I wished he was here, with me, rather than Draco.

Sometimes, I thought of the possibility of me regretting my decision in doing this, yet it could be ensured that I didn't regret it. In fact, I'd do it again if her ever asked. A part of me was still flattered, even until now. Of all the people he could have picked, of all his friends who delightedly offered, he chose me instead. I hadn't proffered him to take me, though, since I was afraid of him not choosing me due to the fact that he was once very close to meat school and that he had admitted that I was like a sister to him, but he picked me anyway. I couldn't be more thankful than I was. Having Harry for me only, even for just one night, was something I'd die for all my life.

Something broke me off my trance, and I looked up to find Draco was back He handed me a transparent glass full of water, glanced around the room for a second, then returned to his seat near the fire right opposite me.

"Thank you," I muttered with a weak smile.

He nodded without a word and replaced the book on his lap. It lay open, but he hadn't turned a page in at least half an hour, and I knew he was thinking about Harry. With my heart aching, I reminded myself once more how difficult this was for both of us, and how much we've both had to adjust.

It took me a long time to finally accept the fact that Harry chose Draco to spend the rest of his life with. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to embrace my entire life, and my undying love for him only made it even more painful. And poor Draco Malfoy. He knew very well that Harry chose me because he loves me. Maybe not as much, not as strong, and not with the same way as the boy did towards him, but still, he loved me all the same. It had to hurt a lot, being here with me, watching over me, protecting me, giving me everything I needed, while I worked on giving Harry the only thing Draco couldn't. But never had Draco complained about it once. Never had he objected, and never had he projected his feelings. He kept it all inside and worked at his best to accomplish his duty.

The process of all this wasn't that bad, though. Instead, it was one of the most cherished memories of me, being in love with Harry and given the chance to have him for a night.

I was made to drink a potion to insure contraception, then I was left with Harry in a secured room for one night to make love. I'd always wanted this and he was so gentle in doing it. We made love, and I cried the first time, knowing that he only did that for one specific reason other than sincere feelings. Powerless as I was to the painful fact that I had him for only that night, I persuaded him into two more sessions right after he was all out for the first one. He didn't object at all, but complied to all my pleadings, and seemed hesitant to leave my side once dusk approached with its blinding rays of merry lights.

"Sorry," I remembered him whispering the word in my ears right before he left.

I was tested and passed. Harry was gone, then Draco was brought in to take care of me while he was not around.

Harry left for the War, to fight the Dark Lord along with his cronies. I hadn't heard of him ever since, but deep down inside I believed that someday he would be back.

He would, I know he would.

I lived with Draco in his desolated mansion in the middle of nowhere, with nobody knowing where we were. Peace reigned in the house most of the time, maybe because of our mutual love for the same man, Harry James Potter, who had gone as a gentleman to fight for us. Both Draco and I understood our feelings and positions very well. Harry was mine for one night. He would be Draco's forever. And while the baby was of Harry and me, it would soon be their child.

I turned to look at a wooden table situated right beside me. There was a picture of Harry beaming charmingly as ever inside a carved photo-frame placed solitarily on it. As I paused and began to observe him, I suddenly realized that Harry had a lot in common with his father. Sirius once told me that Potter men share quite a few distinguishable qualities. Messy dark hair, clear, bright hazel eyes, and lazy lopsided smiles for appearance. They are clever and cunning, and always regard rules as something not to be obeyed, thus making them live just near the edge. They all are talented in flying and have unrivaled skill and technique in it. They each have two loves; a male and a female, but until Harry, none of them had ever chosen the former over the latter. Potter men are strong. They have iron wills and open hearts. They only have one child, a son. And they die young. The process goes on from generation to generation.

I ran my hand over my belly, feeling the flutter accompanying the baby's movement. It felt as if he knew I was thinking about his father, and was trying to cheer me up. I smiled warmly at the thought. Already selfless. Already a Potter.

I could sense Draco's eyes on me, but they weren't disturbing. It was one of a rather torn expression of his, the one he always wore whenever he was worried about something, whenever he felt as if he didn't belong. But he did belong, because of Harry. Harry chose him, and Harry loved him. That was why he did belong.

He met my gaze, and the corners of his lips upturn. It wasn't a smile; Draco smiled for Harry only. But this was the closest thing to a smile I could get. In that precious moment when our eyes locked, we were bound together in our shared love for Harry.

I finished sipping my water, then put the empty glass on the wooden table. My eyes drop to the fire, which was the only source of light illuminating the darkened room. I suddenly winced as the baby kicked forcefully from the inside. He was beginning to turn into being my conscience, but I refused to let him deter me. After all, I still needed my sweet dreams.

I groaned in pain as the baby kicked for the second time, this time more powerfully. I shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position, but my efforts were useless. He was getting more and more active these days; it was almost as if he couldn't wait to be let out to see the outside world any longer. I didn't know whether all pregnant woman felt this way; maybe I was exceptional since I was carrying the offspring of somebody magical ever known to the Wizarding world.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

The baby fluttered at the soothing voice. I imagined him cooing. Traitor.

I lifted my head. Draco was concerned; it was there, in his eyes.

"Yes," I replied with a faint nod. Just after I had finished, the baby kicked again, making me sit straight up with a sharp cry. It was a while before I could manage to stand. Draco took my arm, steadying me, and helped me walk towards my bedroom. Once we were there, he helped me to lie down, then took a piece of paper towel to wipe beads of sweat off my forehead.

I would never have thought the blond to be the caring kind. That was before all these months of living together with him. Behind his mask of coldness and arrogance, he was actually very affectionate; this was one of his many best-kept secrets. It helped me understand why Harry chose him, why they fit, why they were together, and why they were right.

"Thanks," I muttered while catching my breath.

He nodded, then sat at the foot of the bed. He took my led and rested it on his lap. My ankles were swollen, and my feet ached with pregnant strain. Draco's hands conformed to my foot, beginning to massage it with gentle pressure. I sighed in relief as a sudden surge of comfort spread all over me.

There was silence for quite a while, before I was relaxed enough to let my mind drift off.

"Draco?" I called.

He looked up. "Yeah?"

"About the name… what about Aaron?"

He snorted. Bad sign.

"Alex?"

He sneered, then we broke into a laugh. There, we were having another moment together, and really, I rather enjoyed those moments we had passed all these months, as much as I thought he did. Not that we would ever admit it openly, I guess. Not until the end of the century.

"Uhm… Paul? Darryl? How about Kenneth? Christopher? David…"

I stopped dead, realizing at one that Draco was grinning.

"Rubbish," he muttered. "All of them are rubbish."

I lifted my eyebrows, and the two of us laughed once again.

Oh, well.

-----

PS: There! I know I emphasized the angst inside too much, but I can't help it! I hope you guys like this! Don't forget to stop by and post your reviews, critics, and comments regarding this story! Thanks a million!


End file.
